I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to game tracking devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to game tracking devices for use in combination with archery equipment. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to game tracking devices for tracking the position of an arrow which has been launched from the bow.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Game tracking devices for use in combination with archery equipment generally comprise a tracking line which is coupled with an arrow and paid out from the bow. In game tracking devices of the prior art, the tracking line is generally wound about a fixed point or is wound about a reel or other mechanical pay out device associated with the bow. The pay out devices of the prior art are generally mounted directly to the bow and proximate its center so as not to disturb its balance. However, placement of the pay out device proximate the mid point of the bow can interfere with the aim and launching of the arrow. Moreover, devices, such as reels, are susceptible to mechanical difficulties which could cause the line to stick and thereby inhibit the movement of the string and, thus, the arrow.
Further, tracking lines of the prior art are secured to the arrow by tying or by threading the line through the entire body of the arrow. Tying the line to an arrow can damage the weighting of an arrow and lines so secured are susceptible to slipping. Moreover, knots and excess lines can interfere with the handling and aiming of the arrow. Threading the line through the arrow eliminates these problems but is a complicated and time consuming procedure.
Thus, substantial benefits would be achieved by providing a tracking device for a bow and arrow wherein a tracking line is paid out non-mechanically.
Further benefits would be achieved by providing a pay out device for a tracking line which is mounted to a bow proximate its mid point to preserve its balance and weighting, but laterally removed therefrom to avoid interferance with aim and handling of the arrows.
Further benefits would be obtained by providing an arrow which is adapted to receive and secure a tracking line.